1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a steering-column fixing-panel assembly of a cowl crossmember for vehicles, and more particularly to a steering-column fixing-panel assembly of a cowl crossmember for vehicles, which comprises upper and lower panels fixed to a crossbar of the cowl crossmember using welding, and to which a steering column is coupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, in general, at the juncture between an engine compartment and a passenger compartment 5a defined in an automotive vehicle body 5 is installed a cowl crossmember 1, which serves as a reinforcing bar for fixing a steering system to the vehicle body 5.
To a crossbar 3 of the cowl crossmember 1 is fixed a steering column of the steering system as the steering column is coupled to a fixing panel assembly. The fixing panel assembly consists of upper and lower panels 9 and 10, which are coupled to each other using welding.
The upper and lower panels 9 and 10 are formed with circular grooves 6 for use in the engagement of the crossbar 3, respectively. Further, along opposite lateral side edges of the respective upper and lower panels 9 and 10 are formed flanges 7 for securing easy welding therebetween.
In this case, the upper and lower panels 9 and 10 are coupled to each other as their flanges 7 formed along the opposite lateral side edges thereof are welded to each other, then the steering column is coupled to the upper and lower panels 9 and 10. Such a structure, however, has some drawbacks in that, since the upper and lower panels 9 and 10 are fixed to the cowl crossmember 1 as they are welded to each other only at the opposite lateral side edges thereof, it exhibits a low structural rigidity, as well as a risk of generating vibration during operation of a steering wheel or resulting in breakage due to such vibration.